


Things you said at 1 am

by MissTyler



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: Rose and Clara talk after 1 am.





	Things you said at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> This was not, in any way, beted. And English is not my first language, so... have fun

“Did you fall asleep?” She whispered.

They both had decided to climb the final stairs to their terrace, the winter rain had finally given them a break during the afternoon, so they probably wouldn’t get wet upstairs.

Rose had been working the whole day, two jobs to help pay for her art school and help to keep their nice flat with a terrace. Clara knew how tired she was, how tired they both were. She loved teaching, but kids could be as consuming as Rose’s demanding costumers and professors.

They both laid side by side on colourful beach chairs that haven’t really seen any sunny beaches through their small lives. The wind brings a few strands of blonde of hair to her face and Clara slides her fingers through her girlfriend’s cheek, to put them in place. Noticing her peaceful semblance for the first time. She loves seeing her this way, relaxed. Almost as much as she loves seeing her excited smile, her amused laugh… She just loves her.

“I love you.”


End file.
